


Balancing Act

by BlackthornPyre4UrEnemies



Series: The Elsamaren Logs! [5]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANNA, Happy Father's Day Kristoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackthornPyre4UrEnemies/pseuds/BlackthornPyre4UrEnemies
Summary: It’s Anna’s birthday! Kristoff has roped in Elsa to plan a big surprise birthday celebration for her.It’s also Kristoff’s first Father’s Day! Anna has roped in Elsa to plan a big surprise Father’s Day celebration for him.What’s a sister/sister-in-law/aunt to do? She’s only one woman.(Set in my Elsamaren Logs Modern AU. But works as a standalone.)
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: The Elsamaren Logs! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699342
Comments: 19
Kudos: 57





	Balancing Act

**Author's Note:**

> I know the Elsamaren Logs is set in the future and 21 June may no longer fall on Father's Day anymore. Let's just forget that for this shall we?

Elsa was a woman on a mission.

Today was Anna’s birthday. And today was also Kristoff’s first Father’s Day. Naturally, the loving couple individually and separately considered the celebrations for their other half’s special day to be more important than their own. And they both also loved surprises. So who did they rope in to help plan a surprise for their spouse? Elsa, of course.

First up, Anna’s birthday.

Elsa let herself into Anna’s and Kristoff’s apartment on that Sunday Morning.

“Elsa!” Kristoff greeted, looking immensely relieved to see her, “You made it in time. She’s still asleep.”

Kristoff was in the kitchen, baby Leia in one arm, the other hand popping bread into the toaster.

“Breakfast-for-one-in-bed is almost done,” he added.

Elsa greeted him and unloaded party supplies pack #1 on the counter. Secret party supplies pack #2 was in the car. Anna and Kristoff had been texting her nonstop in the weeks leading up to today with their ideas for their respective surprise parties, and it was a complicated balancing act to give them what they wanted while surreptitiously nudging some ideas here and there so both parties could happen simultaneously and seamlessly.

But she was confident she could pull it off. Anna and Kristoff deserved this.

She walked over to the kitchen to give Kristoff a hand. He turned to her with a lopsided smile, some icing sugar smudged on his cheek. Elsa licked her thumb and cleaned it off his face.

“You’re surprisingly in control of things around here,” she said.

Kristoff’s reputation in the kitchen was not particularly great. Remember, Flemmy stew.

“You weren’t here when Luke barfed into the original batch of pancake batter. Why do you think we’re having toast?” Kristoff explained.

“Anna will be impressed either way.”

“Lowered expectations are the key to a happy wife.”

Elsa laughed. At the sound of her laughter Luke, who was sleeping peacefully in his cradle, whined. Kristoff spun round, panicked, knocking down the jar of maple syrup.

“Aargh!” he exclaimed, “this is a disaster. She’s gonna wake up.”

Elsa picked Luke up, cooing as she patted him back to sleep. She then scooped Leia out from Kristoff’s arms, rocking both twins to sleep as Kristoff bent over to clean up the mess.

Elsa wasn’t usually this calm. She wasn’t even like this when it was her _own_ birthday. But Elsa could never let Anna down. So she had planned today to a tee.

“Relax, Kristoff. An earthquake could rock through this apartment and Anna would sleep through it.”

“Not since motherhood. Anna wakes up to the slightest sound from these two.”

Elsa’s heart warmed at that thought. Anna was an amazing mum. Also, this was a perfect lead-in for Step One of Anna’s plan: Assess Kristoff’s Awareness of Father’s Day by Casually Wishing Him.

“Speaking of parenthood…” Elsa began, “Happy Father’s Day, by the way.”

“Oh? Is that today?”

Kristoff looked up at her from the floor. As Anna predicted. He was clueless. Completely forgot about Father’s Day. Perfect.

Elsa laughed, pretending to look guilty.

“It is. I’m sorry, I forgot too. My mother sent me a picture of Olaf’s card for our dad this morning and I freaked out. I guess I’ve been too caught up planning Anna’s thing.”

“My first Father’s Day. Huh,” Kristoff said, a smile creeping across his face at the revelation, “feels nice.”

“I’ll get you something when I’m out with Anna later.”

“No, don’t! Don’t remind her. She’ll feel bad for forgetting too. I want this to be her day.”

As Anna predicted.

“Okay,” Elsa agreed.

-

Elsa held the tray of breakfast as Kristoff grappled with the two infants in his arms. They were standing outside the master bedroom.

“Ready?” Elsa asked.

“Now, remember. This is the ‘only’ celebration with the kids for today. After this, she goes off with you for your birthday tradition while I supposedly ‘cook dinner’ for the both of us. You’ll pretend to come back with her to collect the kids so we can have a date night. I’ll have the party set up by then.”

Kristoff wasn’t good at planning surprises, as much as he loved to set them up for Anna. Elsa remembered his proposal and figured he was going to need all the help he can get.

“Relax, I’ve got this,” she assured him.

Kristoff still looked nervous. Elsa pretended to think for a bit.

“You know what? I’m sending Maren to you. She has the day off and all she’s doing is being a bum at home right now.”

Kristoff smiled sheepishly, acknowledging that he might need help with setting up.

“If she doesn’t mind…”

“She doesn’t.”

Maren was already waiting for Elsa’s text. Another thing off Elsa’s grand plan, checked.

“Now, come on!” Elsa turned to the twins, “Ready to wish Mama a Happy Birthday?”

-

“I can’t believe Kristoff dragged you in for my birthday breakfast!” Anna complained to Elsa the moment they were alone, “With that and our Father’s Day thing… I’m sorry you had so much on your plate.”

_Oh Anna, you have no idea._

After breakfast, the sisters had left Kristoff with the twins to go off on their own celebration. Every year, Elsa prepared a treasure hunt of some sort for Anna that would lead her to all her presents.

Anna knew this was coming this year and told Elsa beforehand to forget about it. She wanted to use her time with Elsa to set up Kristoff’s party. It wasn’t every birthday that fell on Father’s Day after all, and it wasn’t everyday that her husband could celebrate his first Father’s Day.

They were heading to Oaken’s cafe, downstairs from Anna’s and Kristoff’s apartment.

It took delicate pressure on Elsa’s part to convince Anna to hold the party there, but Elsa explained to her that it was convenient if they ever needed to bring the twins home early. Elsa’s true intention, though, was so that the same people that both Anna and Kristoff wanted to invite to their parties could flit back and forth between both. Elsa’s plan was a gigantic continuous party, and she had convinced both of them to allow her to send out the invitations in order to pull this off. Everyone invited was in the know except the two.

“What are you going to do about Kristoff’s dinner?” Elsa asked, keeping up the act.

“Urgh. I’m not too worried about it. I know he doesn’t expect me to actually enjoy it. We always order pizza later in the night every time he attempts to cook. It’s become somewhat of a tradition. I bet he’s already decided what pizza toppings to get.”

Elsa was just glad Maren was a good cook. Speaking of Maren, Elsa caught the head of brown hair pop out from round the corner, heading their way to go up to the apartment and help Kristoff.

Maren was quick. She caught Elsa’s eyes, nodded once, and ducked into an alley. Anna didn’t catch a thing.

_Phew._

They arrived at the café. Elsa dumped party supplies #2 she collected earlier from her car on the nearest table.

“Yoohoo!” Oaken greeted.

On cue, he handed Anna a string. Anna eyes widened, understanding immediately.

“Elsa!” she exclaimed, “I told you! You shouldn’t have!”

“I had to!” Elsa replied, beaming at her sister’s delight, “It is our birthday tradition, after all, no matter what other day it is as well.”

“This on top of everything you’re doing for Kristoff? How could I ever thank you?”

“Follow the string to the end, that’s how.”

-

The sisters trudged up the steps to Anna’s apartment, Anna unable to contain her excitement at the prospect of dragging Kristoff down to the café.

Elsa’s heart was pounding too, for an entirely different reason. Everyone was already gathered behind the door and Anna was in for her own surprise.

This was fun. Elsa could get used to this. She knew she could have been an evil mastermind in another life.

Anna paused, her hand on the doorknob.

“Before this day becomes about Kristoff…” she began, “I want to let you know I had a wonderful birthday. You really, really didn’t have to, but I’m glad you planned that treasure hunt in the café. I love you, Elsa.”

Elsa pulled Anna in for a hug.

“I love you, too, dear sister. Happy Birthday.”

Anna opened the door.

“NO NO NO NOT YET ARGHHH!” Kristoff exclaimed.

The look of surprise on Anna’s face was priceless though, as she took in the scene in front of her. A huge banner was draped across her living room, and all her loved ones were present in party hats. But that was all the indication there was that this was a party.

Kristoff was holding one twin, spit running down his clothes. Ryder was holding the other, his shirt equally stained. Maren was tangled up in party ribbons, and Olaf had cake smeared all over his face. Agnarr and Iduna had decided to start on the cake too, since their son cut it up already. Sven was lapping at spilt carrot juice on the floor.

All in all, it was a typical surprise birthday party for Anna. Elsa thought the addition of her usually pretty competent wife would change things.

“Maren!” Elsa groaned, “you had one job! Pull this off!”

“It’s too much!” Maren sighed, “I’m sorry!”

Kristoff came up to them, chuckling sheepishly.

“Happy birthday, dear,” he said to Anna, “Surprise.”

“All this?” Anna gasped, tears forming in her eyes, “For me? Kristoff, you didn’t have to!”

“Everyone helped. Especially Elsa.”

Anna rounded on Elsa.

“This too??? Elsa! And you were helping with the Father’s Day party to-”

Elsa pressed a hand over Anna’s mouth, but it was too late.

Kristoff stared at them both.

“Wait, what?” he asked, using his wife’s signature phrase.

Elsa let go of Anna, defeated.

“We set up a party for you at Oaken’s café,” Anna admitted, blushing at her husband, “Happy Father’s Day, Kristoff.”

“Wow.”

Kristoff couldn’t hide that he was really, really pleased. He stared at Anna in awe, as a huge grin spread across both their faces.

“I’m a dad,” he said to himself, as though he was realising it for the first time all over again.

“You’re a dad,” Anna repeated, “this is the best birthday ever.”

The couple seemed to have forgotten everyone else in the room. Luke burped in Kristoff’s arms. Elsa laughed at them both, taking her nephew from him.

“Well then, since both surprises are kinda ruined now, shall we just get the parties started?”

Everyone cheered at that.

-

Elsa and Maren were on the couch, Luke still in Elsa’s arms as Maren cradled Leia.

Kristoff and Anna returned from the café to join the second party in their living room. Everything was going smoothly, and the giant continuous party was in full swing. Everyone was having fun.

“Elsa,” Anna began, “Kristoff told me everything.”

“And Anna told me what you did for me too,” Kristoff added.

“How could we ever thank you?”

Elsa smiled up at them.

“Honestly? Thanks for letting me do this. I’ve never felt more loved in my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Anna!  
> Happy Father's Day Kristoff!
> 
> Lots of love,  
> Blackthorn


End file.
